Steps To A Banana Flavoured Ice Cream!
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: Rin and Miku, along with Gakupo and Luka, knew that Len and Kaito only needed a little push. Or so they thought. Find out how the two really are to each other. :D KaiLen! T for Rin and Meiko's language use and Miku's love for yaoi. XD I suck at summ.
1. The Yaoi Note

A/N: A KaiLen fic because I'm running away from updating my other fics. :)) And also, because I am now an avid and loyal supporter of KaiLen / LenKa. w

* * *

Rin would do _anything_ to make Len happy or miserable. Yep, Rin _actually_ treats those two as synonyms. And on these occasions wherein Rin is thinking of her dear brother, she always, and by always, I mean _always_ drags Miku with her. Not that I'm saying that Miku is against it for on her part, she would do anything to make Len-- no wait, scratch that. I meant, Kaito-- she would do _anything_ to make Kaito happy or miserable.

So in lieu to that, we see these two pop idols together in the living room of their house [whom they share with their fellow pop singers] wasting precious time. Rin was sluggishly rolling on the floor, popping orange slices into her mouth from time to time. Miku on the other hand was quietly nibbling on her fourth onion leek as she watched an episode of Junjou Romantica. Yes, people. Miku is a _fujoshi_.

So what would my description of these two divas have a connection to their free time? Simple.

"AAGGHH! MIKUUU-CHAAANN! WHAT DO WE DO TO GET THOSE TWO TOGETHER?!?!"

There's the answer. Rin was now sitting up, her hair disheveled and poofy in all it's golden glory. Miku threw a Nendoroid Len plush at her and stared intently at the TV screen. Rin huffed.

"Y'know, Miku-chan. You could help by _applying_ whatever you've learned from Junjou to our plan for those two blithering idiots." The yellow demon-incarnate muttered.

She watched the green haired diva's face flush red. She laughed maniacally.

"I _so_ knew you'd blush."

"Rin-chan, please be quiet!"

"Why should I? All they're doing there is suck each other's di--

"SHHHHHH." She shushed angrily.

"_Chillax_, my dear friend." Holding up her two hands in defense.

Ms. Demon Incarnate flopped back down on the floor and tried to think [ignoring the moans that Misaki was making in the episode] of a plan to get those _two blithering idiots_ to kiss or something. Rin violently started biting a pillow just as Miku turned off the TV, twirling in the air singing random stupid songs about Misaki and Usagi being a cute couple. The golden haired girl gave up on the pillow [she was hoping that she could rip it open but failed] and let her eyes wander around the room. Then her eyes settled on her blank notebook. She wrinkled her nose, combing her imaginary beard.

"Hey, Miku-chan. C'mere."

The green haired diva skipped over to her friend and tilted her head in confusion. Rin looked at her.

"How many plans do you have to make those two _go gaga _over each other?"

"Hmm... Hard to say, Rin-chan. Why?"

"If you asked me that, too, I'd probably say a million. Why don't we write it _all_ in a notebook? That way, we can also keep track of the plans we've started!" Rin exclaimed as though it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Hmm. Good idea. Let's start writing then!"

* * *

_Somewhere..._

Len suddenly shivered. Kaito raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something wrong, Len-kun? I hope asking you to come grocery shopping with me isn't bothering you." The blue haired male said, worried.

"N-nah... I'm glad to help. 'sides, Meiko-nee'll probably deliver another deathly blow to you with her _sake_ bottle if you mess up the groceries." Len chuckled.

"Yeah." Kaito muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

_I SWEAR to God that Rin is up to something evil_, the blond shota thought to himself.

* * *

Notes unless some people didn't understand some terms I used [but I highly doubt that]:

1) Junjou Romantica - A yaoi manga and anime wherein the main couple is Misaki and Usagi. And yes, this anime and manga is HIGHLY recommended for people who are mature enough to endure the, uhh, explicit contents it has for us fans. Although the anime is much more kid-friendly compared to the manga. :D

2) Fujoshi - Yaoi fangirls. Oh c'mon. If you don't know what yaoi is, why are you even reading this?!

3) Nendoroid - I suppose all Vocaloid fans know what a nendoroid is, right? Not that I'm saying that it's exclusively for Vocaloid only. They're like these adorable chibi figurines. :D

4) Sake - Pronounced as SA - KE, not SEYK. Some people might not know, we'll never know. Sake is the Japanese word for wine. :D

5) Shota - THE VERY PERSONHOOD OF KAGAMINE LEN! XD I don't REALLY know the definiton of it but trust me, if you know Len, you know shota. If you love Len to the point of wanting to _ra3p_ him, then you're a shotacon.

6) Shotacon - Coined from the term _shota complex_. :D

Tune in for the next chapter! And please review~! :D


	2. Plan Number One: Accident Prone?

A/N: Gurrrgggghklkkleklekelkelke. I don't know if I'm bad at writing, or you people just don't like it or you guys just simply don't want to review. *pout*

x

_Plan 1: Trip Lenny when he's going down the stairs. Make sure Kaito-nii catches him and not Meiko-nee or else Lenny'll die._

Rin tapped the pencil on her head as Miku slurped her leek juice with glee and delight. The golden haired demon-incarnate eyed the juice suspiciously, not knowing whether she would throw up at the smell of it or at it's unearthly color. She decided to brush the thought away and sit up straight, her oversized gravity-defying ribbon bouncing. Sometimes, the people in her household wondered if it was part of her body structure. She says no. The aforementioned girl slammed the table with her hands, surprising Miku, making her choke on her juice. She grinned maniacally.

"Miku-chan, let's do this plan today. You handle Kaito-nii. Make sure he stays on this floor."

"Roger that...!" The diva said weakly, still pounding her chest from her choking fit.

"And I'll take care of Lenny." She grinned.

Boy, bored fujoshis sure are scary.

x

"Lenny~!"

The blond shota tried to ignore his twin's call and proceed to his bedroom, patting his hair dry with a banana-printed towel. He couldn't let his crazy twin ruin his after-shower good mood. His twin screeched again, making him cringe. He grunted.

"What is it?!" _Oh my good lord. I'm now regretting that I called back to her._

"Don't come down, okay?!"

"Wha... Uhh, 'kay!" It would be suicide for him if he even questioned Rin's actions.

The last time he did, he ended up going to the mall wearing a sweet lolita outfit with Rin. He then realized that lolita fashion can kill your feet.

At that moment, Rin was hiding [not really. Even a stupid person will notice her oversized ribbon.] beside the staircase, ready to scream at Len once their plan starts. She was grinning from ear to ear.

x

"Kaito-nii! Wait!"

Miku flailed her arms helplessly as she watched Kaito head for the stairs. She had been stalling the blue haired singer for the past ten minutes already. If she failed, god-knows-what Rin will do to her. Miku only prayed that the gods will be the only who'll know. She resorted to her last method: bribery.

"Kaito-nii! I was eating ice cream with Rin-chan earlier and we have at least three pints left!"

Kaito turned around on his heels and raided the refrigerator. Miku sighed in relief.

_At least I'm safe from Rin-chan's wrath._

Miku was fiddling with the hem of her skirt when a yellow paper airplane hit her head (It was their signal for them to start the plan). She stared at it with disbelief. _Rin-chan's paper-ariplane piloting skills sure is scary._

x

"Miku-chan, thanks for the ice cream~"

The blue haired pop idol sheepishly smiled at his fellow green haired idol. The latter laughed nervously, scratching her cheek with a finger. She timidly pushed the blue haired boy towards the stairs and gained questioning glances from her victim.

"Miku-chan, where are we going?"

"U-uhm... Oh right! I, uhh, need your help with something, Kaito-nii!" Miku said desperately.

"With what?" Kaito smiled at her.

"I, uhhh... Yeah! I need to carry something in my room and it's kinda heavy. Ehehe." She laughed nervously.

"Oh sure, no problem." It's either Kaito's stupid to not notice how nervous Miku was or he's just ignoring it.

When they were a few feet away from the stairs, Miku spotted their other victim, the blond shota, descending the stairs. She also noticed Rin's oversized ribbon bouncing furiously behind a flower pot. Rin was going mad with worry. She grew pale. If Kaito doesn't hurry up, their plan will go _poof!_ Miku was now twirling in agony behind Kaito, ignoring the weird, suspicious looks that Len was giving her. Rin knew that it was up to her for this plan to succeed. As Len was stepping down another step, Rin randomly sprang out from behind the flower pot, screaming like a mad man and running to Miku, tackling her into the kitchen. Len got distracted and lost his balance. He yelped (a very shota yelp) as he started falling down to his doom which alarmed Kaito. Everything happened in a flash. Rin was pretending to bite Miku's arm whilst the latter pretended to squirm in pain but they were actually holding back fangirl screams at the scene in front of them. Kaito successfully caught Len before he fell to the ground, but he lost his own balance. The two blithering idiots, as Rin called them, fell into a very suggestive position. Miku could only cover her mouth as she tried to hold back a "KYAAA!!" and Rin's face flushed red. Len was on top of Kaito, the latter's arms around the young boy's waist. It took them a few moments to realize their situation. Len flushed red, Kaito's eyes widened, his own face turning into a deep shade of red.

Just when they thought that things couldn't get any worse, the door burst open, letting in a drunk Meiko and a laughing Gakupo behind her. For a moment, time stopped and everyone froze. Rin was holding back her laughter, Miku's eyes were wide with curiosity. Len's face was flushed red, still on top of Kaito whilst the latter was holding his body up with his elbows. Meiko was the first one who spoke... well, roared, actually.

"KAITO, YOU FUCKIN' BLUE HEADED ASS!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO LEN-KUN?!"

Here was another demon-incarnate holding her sake bottle menacingly (Gakupo was waving his hand at the back, trying to get somebody's attention in sad attempts) and glaring daggers at Kaito, the latter only managing a nervous laugh before all hell broke loose in the Vocaloid household.

"H-hi, Meiko..." He timidly said.

"DON'T 'HI' ME, YOU SHOTACON PERVERT!! I'LL SEND YOU TO THE FUCKING DEPTHS OF HELL FOR TOUCHING LEN-KUN!! NO YAOI HAPPENS IN MY DAMN HOUSE!!"

Len quickly stood up, giving Kaito the chance to run away. The blond shota's face was still flushed red and he knew in his heart that this was _all_ his demon twin's fault and her green headed henchman... or henchwoman, I guess. He glared at the aforementioned duo before running upstairs, ignoring the brunette trying to kill Kaito and also, ignoring the narcissist eggplant standing at their doorway. The demon duo (Miku and Rin) high-fived each other and grinned at the work they've done.

"Mission accomplished."

"Uhm, hello?" Gakupo tried to greet them again, only to receive a mouthful of curses from Meiko.

"SHADDAP, YOU PURPLE-HEADED STUPID EGGPLANT!" She roared before going back to chasing Kaito who tried hiding inside the freezer with his beloved ice cream.

x

_Why did it feel right when Kaito-nii had his arms around me...?_

x

A/N: Oh dear. Vocaloid totally screams chaos. Haha! And do I see Len now questioning his own orientation? :)) I salute Rin and Miku in this fic of mine. :)) Next chapters, I'll _try_ to focus more on Kaito and Len but I'm just having too much fun writing Rin and Miku scheming their evil plans and putting them into action. Don't worry, I am not a fan of yuri, so this won't have a RinMiku shiz to it.

Terms used again:

1) Sweet Lolita - Usually an outfit consisting of frills, poofy skirts, puffed sleeves, corset, pink and white color scheme, ribbons, killer Mary Jane heels, lace and a frilly headband to finish the touch. Just imagining Len in those makes me squeal. :))

Read and review ne~! :3 I'll update soon. Probably today, too. :))


	3. Recruiting A Local Eggplant!

A/N: I love hearing from you people, no matter what you say. Either you blab about your life, say something to help me make better fics (even though they crush me. Yes, I do not take criticisms really well. Hehe.) or just say "ILOVEVOCALOID!". I don't really care, as long as I know that people _actually_ read this.

x

_Plan 2: Lock them in a room. Any room'll do. Old school anime much!_

Rin chuckled as she read what Miku wrote. The latter laughed with her.

"I wonder what they'd do." Miku wondered, putting her finger to her lips.

"Miku-chan, I wouldn't wanna know. But still! Remember how Lenny's face became beet red when he fell on top of Kaito-nii?!"

"Hn! Hn!" Miku nodded excitedly, her green twin tails bouncing.

Meiko trudged down the stairs sleepily and noticed the demon duo in one corner whispering loudly to each other. All she could understand was "Kshhhkhskshsk Lenny! Ushishishkushi Kaito-nii! Kufufufu awesome!". She shrugged her shoulders and went directly to the kitchen to prepare a normal breakfast for her not-so-normal family.

The next one to wake up was Len. The poor boy. He spent the whole night dreaming of Kaito, Rin and Miku. He shivered when he saw the demon duo chuckling and whispering to themselves. He gulped. _God, what have I done to deserve this._ He decided to sneak up on the two witches and peeked over their shoulder. He flushed red at what he saw. You see, Rin and Len, being twins, only shared certain things between the two of them. Rin was actually good at drawing. She was happily drawing an image of Len and Kaito kissing each other while Miku giggled like a fangirl. It was under the writings: "_Plan 2: Lock them in a room. Any room'll do. Old school anime much!"_. Len easily read their plan (literally) and knew who came up with it: Miku. Why did he know? It was written with a green sparkly pen and it had little Hachune Miku's doodled all around it. He faked a cough to get the two divas' attention. The duo froze. They both slowly turned around, their mouths hanging open. Miku laughed nervously.

"G-good morning, L-len-kun...?" She said quietly, unsure of her actions.

Rin, on the other hand, snapped back to her usual demonic self. She pulled Len down by the hem of his shirt until he was eye level with her (they were crouching). Len gulped. He now realized how scary his sister really was. Her poofy bed hair added to the scary factor. She looked like a demon witch in all her orange PJs glory. She grinned at him.

"Say, Lenny. Do you like Kaito-nii?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"Rin, stop harassing your brother!" Meiko yelled from the kitchen, the smell of pancakes filling every nook and cranny of their house.

"I'm not! I'm asking him _nicely! _So. Do you like hiiiimmm~?"

Len tried to look cool, but if looking cool involved blushing, stuttering and looking in all directions, well then, sure. He looked cool. Rin and Miku gasped, the kind of gasp that says: "Oh my gosh! We were so right!". Len rolled his eyes, his face still red. Rin stood up, putting her hands on her waist and holding her head up proudly (with Miku singing the Voltes Five theme song). Len just stared at them.

"You two are so weird."

"Like going gaga over a boy isn't." Rin muttered to Miku, laughing.

Len blushed red. If these two weren't enough to make him nervous, another idiot arrives.

"Oh. Good morning, Rin-chan! Miku-chan! Len-kun!"

They all swiveled their heads around and spotted their blue headed idiot amused at their reactions. Rin laughed hysterically while pointing at a blushing Len. Miku's head turned to Kaito and the twins repeatedly, not knowing how to react. Kaito yelled to Meiko in the kitchen.

"Hey, Meiko!"

"STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN, YOU WIMP! AND KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM MY FRIDGE!"

"G'morning to you, too." Kaito replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Len blushed when the older singer looked back at him, a charming smile on his face. He flushed a deeper red.

"G-good morning, K-kaito-nii."

"Bonne matinée, my lovelies!"

Descending the stairs was the household's narcissistic purple-haired person you could ever meet. His lavender tresses danced softly around his shoulders, his hand flicking away the bangs covering his face. He smiled a smile enough to win the hearts of a million girls. He then realized that nobody was paying him attention. Len was busy talking to Kaito. The demon duo were sitting a few feet away from the TV and were busy giggling over an episode of Kimi ni Todoke. Meiko was busy singing some weird song about sake and karaoke while cooking pancakes in the kitchen. He sighed and trudged into the kitchen, only to see a raged Meiko.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. KITCHEN."

"B-but-!"

"GEEETTT OOOOOUUUTTT!!! NOBODY SETS FOOT IN MY KITCHEN BESIDES MEEE!!"

Gakupo ran back to the living room (where the four idiots where) and flopped down next to Rin and Miku. The demon duo grinned at Gakupo, freaking him out.

"What is it now?" Gakupo murmured, rubbing his temples.

"Are you in favor of KaiLen?" They asked in unison.

Gakupo stared at them, then looked at Kaito and Len. They were on the couch and Len was laughing heartily while Kaito just watched him with this loving smile on his face. Gakupo felt his heartstrings being plucked at the scene. He took a deep breath and turned back to Rin and Miku.

"Not really... but they _do_ look good together." He turned pink at this comment of his.

"Good! Then you are now a member of our, uhh... What _are_ we, Miku-chan?" Rin wondered.

"A pair? A department? A group? A movement?"

"Whatever we are, you are now a part of it, Gaku-nii!" She beamed.

"Hn, hn! So now, let's formulate another plan!" Miku exclaimed.

"Why don't we ask Meiko-nee to hel--

"No, thank you, Rin." The brunette called out from the kitchen.

"Hmph. Anyway, I thought of something."

"What is it? Tell us." Gakupo said, a grin on his face.

I don't know if Gakupo's gay or what.

"But we'll need the cooperation of a certain shota." Rin added evilly, with Miku clapping her hands in the background.

Gakupo was now thinking if he did the right thing.

x

"Oooh, Leeennyyyyyy~~!!!"

Len opened the door to her sister's room, a worried look in his face. Opening the door to her sister's room always felt like going to hell. Now don't get him wrong. He really loves his sister that he'd do _anything_ for her but it was this same statement that always makes him the victim of his sister's evil schemes. So going back, he knew his sister was going to make him do something again. But no point in turning back for him now. He had already set his foot inside the witch's lair.

"What now, Rin?"

His twin was seated on her bed, her hair, once again, poofed. He didn't know if Rin does that on purpose just to make herself look scary.

"Lenny~! You like Kait--

"SHHH."

"Whatever. You do, right?" She rolled her eyes.

Len closed the door behind him and crossed his arms, his face pink. He nodded.

"Good. I need your cooperation then."

"In what?"

"In the revised plan two of our, uhh, thing."

"_Our?_"

"Me, Miku-chan and Gaku-nii. We started this, group-thing, we're not really sure how to call it but anyway, our purpose is to help you and Kaito-nii end up TO-GE-THER." She smirked, waving her finger with every syllable.

"W-what are you t-talking about...?!" He stammered, his face getting redder and redder.

"Just do as I say." She sighed.

Len couldn't believe himself. He nodded and positioned himself on the floor beside Rin's bed, ready to listen to whatever his sister will say.

x

A/N: Aah~ I simply _love_ writing about those three idiot's ingenious plans for those two other idiots. =)) I feel bad for giving Meiko such little scenes though when I enjoy writing about her so much. I'll give her more tantrum-throwing moments in the upcoming chapters. :D Stay tuned~

Note:

1) Hachune Miku - The official chibi version of Miku who's usually seen madly waving a leek around with a stupid looking expression. But personally, I think it's cute. :))

2) Voltes Five - A very famous old anime. :)) Listen to theme song of it and you'll know why I used it here. :)) _Borutesu faibu ni~ Subete wo kaketeeee~ _*gets shot'd for singing out randomly*

3) Bonne matinée - 'Good morning' in French.

4) Kimi ni Todoke - A very, very, VERY heart-touching love story. It's an anime and manga. :3


	4. An Unexpected Confession!

A/N: I'm like, on a typing spree. :))

x

"Rin-chaaaaaaaaannnn~~?"

Miku ran around the house, calling her friend desperately. She finally stopped to ask Kaito who was busy eating ice cream while watching a re-run of the _Aku no_ series drama adaptation. Kaito looked up at her and grinned.

"If you're looking for Rin-chan, I think she's with Len-kun."

"A-ah! T-thanks, Kaito-nii!"

Miku ran to the stairs and stopped at the first step. She yelled up to Rin.

"RIN-CHAN, HURRY UP! THE MOVIE'S NOT GONNA WAIT!"

"MIKU, SHUT YOUR DAMNED PIEHOLE!" Meiko roared from somewhere.

"S-sorry!"

Rin suddenly came storming down the stairs, almost toppling Miku over. Thank god, she caught hold of the railing. She gave Rin a puzzled look.

"M-miku-chan! I can't go with you today, I'm sorry!"

"Whyyyy? I spent my allowance for this week just to buy that double ticket-promo for uusssss."

All this while, Kaito was listening to them.

"Lenny..." Rin murmured.

"Len-kun? Why? What's wrong with him?"

"LENNY'S SICK!" Rin bawled.

As we all know, Kaito's an idiot. He qquickly believed that Rin was crying. You see, Rin isn't the type of girl to cry easily even if her brother was lost. She'll just keep on looking and looking until she finds him. That's how she is. But Kaito's an idiot. He fell for the trap.

"Oh no, that's bad!" Kaito butted into their conversation.

"Kaito-nii! Will you please take care of Len-kun while we're gone?" Miku asked, her voice pleading.

"Uhm, sure. But is it okay with you, Ri--

"'course, it is! I _know_ you're a kind man, Kaito-nii." She smirked.

With that, Rin pulled Miku out of the house (dragging an unwilling Gakupo with them who just so happened to be right outside the door) and fled to the nearest convenience store, leaving Kaito and Len (with Meiko somewhere inside the house) alone.

x

"Len-kun's sick?"

Miku looked at her accomplice with bewilderment while drinking her leek tea. Rin nodded, her mouth full of orange juice. Gakupo sighed.

"If Len-kun is just acting, no matter _how_ stupid Kaito-kun is, he'll see through it." Gakupo said.

Miku nodded. Rin gulped down her juice.

"Whoever said that Lenny's acting?" Rin said dramatically, flicking her hand in an also dramatic way.

Gakupo and Miku gave her a horrified look.

"CHILL! I didn't get him sick with drugs or something."

The two sighed in relief.

"I just made him eat one bite of the MikuMiku Leek-and-Lettuce Chocolate Mousse." Rin said proudly.

Gakupo paled at the mention of the food.

x

Kaito gave Len's door a timid knock, waiting for a reply. He heard the sheet's rustling, a hurried set of footsteps going away from the door and Len vomiting. Yep, he was vomiting out the vile food that his evil twin sister had made him eat.

_Flashback..._

_"Just do as I say."_

_He sat down on the floor and listened to his sister._

_"All you have to do is eat Miku-chan's Leek Cake."_

_He froze. He preferred going to the mall in a lolita outfit rather than kill himself with Miku's deathly recipes. He glared at his sister, his mouth shaped into an "A". I don't even know how he did that._

_"Simple, right? Just one _teensy_ bite."_

_"H-how--_

_--is this gonna help? Trust me, my dear brother. It will."_

_Len gulped and held on to an imaginary railing. He held on for his dear life._

_End of flashback..._

How stupid of him to even _cooperate_ with his sister. He washed his mouth and gargled just to make sure the taste would be gone and trudged heavily to the door. He opened it and yelled weakly.

"What do you want now, Rin...?!"

"U-uhm, hi, Len-kun."

Len snapped out of his I-am-hating-Rin-more-and-more mood and looked up, his ocean-blue eyes meeting gentle azure ones. His face turned pink.

"O-oh. Hi, Kaito-nii."

"Rin-chan told me to look after you while she and Miku-chan are out watching a movie."

"Oh, uhh, sure."

He let Kaito into his room and the older male, being the nice guy that he was, closed the door himself, sparing Len the trouble. The blond boy suddenly felt his knees grow weak and was about to fall down when Kaito caught him once again. Len flushed red, his face buried on Kaito's chest. The latter pulled up Len into his arms and carried him, bridal style, to his bed. Len must've looked like a tomato at that moment for Kaito luaghed.

"Are you okay, Len-kun?"

"Y-yeah... Sorry, I felt weak all of a sudden."

"It's okay. It's probably because of Miku-chan's Leek Cake." He said calmly.

"What?" Len stared at him.

"I saw Rin cutting up a slice earlier and rushing up to your room." He laughed.

Len pulled the blanket over his mouth, blushing. Kaito patted his head and smiled.

"I'll be here. You can sleep if you want."

Len smiled back and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

x

"Rin-chan, I wanna go hoooome~!"

"We can't! We're not going home until dinner!"

"Rin-chan, she's right! Let's GOOOOO."

"I SAID WE CAN'TTTT."

"But I'll miss an episode of _Durarara_!"

"I wanna take a showerrrrrrr."

"Either way, Gaku-nii, you still stink."

"HEY!"

"Shizayaaaaaa~!"

Well, nothing to see in these idiots.

x

Kaito watched the little blond shota sleeping peacefully on the bed. He was wrapped up in his banana-printed blanket and was curled up into a fetal position, his thick lashes contrasting his fair skin. His lips were, for some reason, curled up into a cute pout. _Does he always sleep like this_, Kaito wondered. He leaned in closer and smiled at how Len's cheeks were naturally rosy pink. Kaito liked Len. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, even if it was Meiko asking him, but he really liked the blond boy. He liked Len more than his brain and heart could comprehend. He laughed when Len slowly smiled, probably dreaming of something. _He's so..._

"Cute."

Kaito froze at his own words and flushed red. _What am I saying?! I'm such a pervert! A pedophile! But I'm only a few years older-- BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HE. IS. A. BOY._

Kaito calmed himself down and looked at Len again. He gulped, his face red. _Yeah, he's a boy, like me... But... maybe... being selfish, even just once... I hope it's not bad._

And with that in mind, he leaned in closer and gave Len a light peck on the lips. Len suddenly moved, alarming Kaito. He drew back, pretending to sleep on the edge of Len's bed when the blond shota suddenly talked. At first, it was all slurry. He was sleep talking, but gradually, it became clearer.

"K-kaito-nii... I..."

Kaito's azure eyes looked at him intently.

"I... I love..."

"...!"

"...bananas."

Kaito laughed a little. He was hoping that Len would say _'Kaito-nii, I love you'_, but he knew that it would be too good to be true...

Until Len spoke again.

"But... I love you more, Kaito-nii..."

Kaito blushed and felt his heart race. All that he could do was open his mouth in shock.

x

A/N: I was actually squealing as I wrote the last part. :)) Stay tuned!

Notes:

1) Aku no Series - This is the Story of Evil made popular by the twins. But then, more and more sides of the story came out, turning it into a really long story. BUT! There is no drama adaptation. It's just a dream of mine. :))

2) Durarara! - Another anime series which is really fun to watch. :))

3) Shizaya - A yaoi pairing in _Durarara!_ coined from the names of the two characters: Shizuo and Izaya.


	5. Ice Cream Trouble

A/N: Me and my friend (who's also a KaiLen supporter) we're chatting about, boy oh boy, what a surprise, KaiLen. First, it was the song Shotarella (to be specific, the line: "a banana being pushed in") then we ended up with their favorite foods. We had an idea about ice cream. Just wait for it here. But, it won't be as explicit as in my imagination. I'm not that extreme of a writer. I don't know how to _be_ one, actually. :))

Also! I'm always ranting about how people don't review my stories, but since people are now reviewing, I'm the one who's acting like an ingrate. Soooo, THANK YOU to the people who do review! THAAANNNKKK YYYOOOOUUUUUUU! :D

xxxxxx

Len woke up to a bad morning. Why bad morning? Rin had burst noisily into his room, yelling "WAKE UP, YOU TWO LAZY LOVEBIRDS!" and continously hitting a frying pan with a spatula, full force. It was then that our dear shota snapped back into reality. _Lovebirds? What is this crazy woman sayi-- AAAHHH!!!_

Len blushed a thousand shades of red when he saw his beloved _big brother_ figure sleeping beside him. More importantly, the self-proclaimed pedophile had his arms around the shota's body. Len didn't know what emotions erupted in him. Hearing Rin chuckling in the background, Gakupo reviving Miku who apparently fainted and feeling Kaito's arms around him made his head hurt. He seriously didn't know what to do. All that he knew was that in the next few seconds, he had been ripped away from his _oniisan_ and the red demon-incarnate was dragging the poor blue-haired idol into his hell. Len only blinked in surprise. The demon trio (sorry, Gakupo. You're part of those demons now) laughed maniacally (but in reality, it was only Rin who was laughing that way. The other two laughed rather normally.)

"Lenny, you sneaky little boy." Rin said, smirking.

"Shut up!"

"So what happened, Len-kun?!" Miku asked excitedly.

"N-nothing! Whaddya expect?!"

"Action, duh." Ah, Gakupo. You sneaky little yaoi fanboy.

"Even that eggplant is with you guys...?!"

"I told you before, didn't I?" Rin exclaimed, disbelief in her voice.

"Well, I thought you we're just hallucinating..."

"A-ny-waaay~." Rin smirked.

"What happened, Len-kun?!" Miku squealed excitedly.

"I TOLD YOU. NO-THING."

"Okay, okay. We believe you." Rin said.

"Fina--

"But _how_ did that happen?" Gakupo asked.

"How did _what_ happen?"

"He was _hugging_ you~!" Rin twirled around happily.

"You two looked like Hiro-san and Nowaki~!" Miku squealed.

"M-miku-chan, please don't compare us to a pairing in an anime." Len muttered.

"SO HOW DID IT HAPPEN??!?" Rin screeched.

"I DON'T KNOOOWWW!!!"

The four people in Len's room we're all silent. Gakupo spoke first.

"Kaito-kun, that sneaky pedo."

xxxxxx

"Now, Shion Kaito. Care to explain WHY THE HELL WE'RE YOU IN LEN-KUN'S BED?"

Kaito was still sleepy and all he managed to do was blink at Meiko. The brunette facepalmed.

"Why. Were. You. Hugging. Len. LIKE HE WAS A DAMN TEDDY BEAR!!"

"Ahh... I don't kno--

Kaito's eyes widened and his face flushed red. He stared back at Meiko and had a "WTFAREYOUSERIOUS" look on his face. Meiko grunted.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DOES LEN-KUN THINK OF ME NOW?!?"

"A DAMN PEDOPHILE, THAT'S WHAT!"

"B-BUT!! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY WE WERE IN THAT POSITION!!"

"YOU CLOSET PERVERT!!"

xxxxxx

Rin and Miku had dragged Shota-Boy to their random shopping spree and half of their purchased goods we're lolita outfits and cute frilly dresses, skirts and tops finished with ribbons and laces... apparently they were all for Len. The two divas opened the door and burst in, singing some Broadway song as they did so. Len trudged lazily behind them, spotting his blue haired friend sprawled on the couch, an ice pack resting on his cheek. He called out to him (of course, his face turning pink in the process).

"K-kaito-nii! We're back..." He suddenly felt shy.

"Ah!"

Rin and Miku watched Kaito. They noticed him go red and stiffen a little. They giggled.

"Kaito-nii~! Don't worry! No harm done on Len's part." They both said in unison.

"Shut up, you two." Len hissed.

Kaito sat up straight, his hair messed up and his cheek... swollen. Len eyed him with worry.

"What happened to your cheek?" Len asked, worry covering his words.

"Ah, this? Meiko punished me for being a _closet pervert_." Kaito answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"A-ah..." Len nodded his head.

Len sat down beside Kaito and started talking to him. Rin had a smirk plastered on her face. She had _always_ noticed that once her brother started talking to the blue haired male, they seemed to drift off into another world. She grinned at Miku, the latter grinning back. _Now time to test something_, she thought. They fled to the kitchen, thanking the gods that Meiko wasn't there. Rin opened a plastic bag and brought out something. She called out to Kaito.

"KA-I-TO-NIIIII~~~!"

No reply, but she could still hear the two talking.

"HAAGEN DAZS ICE CREAAAMMM!!!!!"

In a few moments, Kaito was at their side, scooping ice cream for himself. He grinned sheepishly at Rin.

"Hehe."

"Help yourself~!" She smiled.

_This is PERFECT_, Rin thought.

xxxxxx

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, Len-kun!"

Miku stood behind Len, a horrified look on her beautiful face. She was holding an empty cup which had two scoops of ice cream just a moment ago. Len shivered.

"M-miku-chan..."

"I'M REALLY SORRY, LEN-KUN!"

"Whoa, Lenny~!"

Rin stepped into the living room while pulling Kaito by his scarf. She _marveled_ at Len's appearance: Miku's vanilla ice cream was all over him. She chuckled.

"You look good enough to eat~!"

"I'm r-really sorry, Len-kun!"

"Miku-chan, let's go eat ice cream in the kitchen. Kaito-nii, please take care of my dear brother~!" Rin said as she pulled Miku away, a smirk on his face.

Len stared at Kaito. He was like a blue stone statue planted on the ground. He wasn't even moving an inch.

"K-kaito-nii...?"

Then Len remembered something. Kaito was sort of not himself anymore when ice cream was involved. Shota-Boy's eyes widened when Kaito suddenly knelt down beside him.

"Uhm, Len-kun...? H-here's a towel..."

"O-oh.. Uhm, thanks."

Len took it and started wiping his face (where almost all of the ice cream landed) when Kaito spoke in a very serious voice.

"Len-kun... do you remember the dream you had last night?"

Len's face flushed red. He remembered it _perfectly_ well.

"U-uhmm.. Why a-are you asking?"

"Y-you see... you we're... sleep talking." Kaito was the one who blushed this time.

_OHMYGODWHAT._

"And... you said that you love--

"BANANAS! I REALLY LOVE BANANAS, YES." Len interrupted, his voice a little louder than usual.

"Y-yeah, I know... But... you said that..."

_OHGOODGOD. KAITO-NII, WHAT DID I SAY?!?!?_

"...you love me more..." Kaito was hiding his face in his scarf but he now lifted it up and faced Len, both of their faces red.

Len's eyes almost popped out.

_Oh. My. God._

xxxxxx

"KYAAAA!! THEY'RE LIKE CONFESSING TO EACH OTHER, RIN-CHAN!!"

"OH MY GAWD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!? GIMME THAT WALKIE-TALKIE!!"

"KYAAAAA!!!"

"SHUT UP, MIKU-CHAN!! I CAN'T HEAR ANY--

"Ah. Rin-chan, what's wrong?"

"I... I heard Lenny... moaning..."

"...ha..."

"I think Lenny fell dow-- HEY! WAIT! GIMME THAT!"

"SHHH!!"

"...."

"AH. OH MY GOOD LOOOORDDDD. R-R-R-R-RIN-CHAN!"

"WHAT IS IT?!?"

"LEN-KUN'S MOANING!"

Aah, fangirls.

xxxxxx

Len had his back turned to Kaito who was now pouting. Shota-Boy grunted.

"Y-you didn't have to _lick_ the ice cream off of my face..."

"Eh? Are you mad, Len-kun?" _I really must be a pervert._

"N-no..."

"Then everything's fine?" _But that's alright with me._

Len nodded, his little ponytail bouncing. Kaito smiled.

_If it means that I'll be close to Len-kun._

xxxxxx

A/N: Somehow, things aren't turning out the way I expected them to. :))

Notes:

1) Hiro-san and Nowaki - They're the main couple in the Junjou Terrorist (not sure which Junjou) story, another side story in the anime/manga Junjou Romantica.

2) Haagen Dazs - I personally _love_ this ice cream. Even though it's expensive, it's worth every penny. :)) Oh! And according to some site I saw before, Haagen Dazs is also Kaito's favorite ice cream.


	6. Tunas Are Also Fujoshis!

A/N: Thanks to Shounen-Ai-san for the ideas! I was actually running out of 'em already. Heh. And thanks to the reviewers! I'm lazy to list 'em here. :)) Well, enjoy~! And this would be my last update for today. I'll be starting review classes for college exams tomorrow (Being a fourth year high schooler kinda sucks. XD). I'll only be free on weekends. So I guess I'll be starting a weekly update. :D

xxxxxx

The Vocaloid family, for once in this damn story, we're over at their studio in the Yamaha District recording their songs (Meiko was recording _Conchita, The Epicurean Daughter Of Evil_. Rin and Len we're recording _Juvenile_. Kaito and Miku we're recording _Cantarella_. Gakupo and Luka we're recording _Go Google It -GGRKS-_). As soon as they we're done, Rin ran to the newest member of their family and introduced herself.

"Hello! My name is Kagamine Rin! And that's my gay brother Len!"

"Rin, will you stop that?!" Len yelled.

The peach haired newcomer smiled.

"Hello, Rin-san. My name is Megurine Luka. Nice to meet you and your brother."

"Can we call you Luka-nee?" Rin asked, grabbing Miku by her twintails (who was just randomly twirling around).

"Sure!"

"Okay then. Luka-nee!"

"Yes?"

"Are you a fujoshi?" Miku asked while trying to pry off Rin's hands from her twintails.

Luka turned pink.

"Uhm..."

"Fujoshi or not, it's okay, Luka-nee!" Rin reassured.

"Yeah. They're just tryin' to recruit another member in their yaoi plan... or summin' like that." Meiko murmured.

Luka just stared at her.

"Oh. Sorry. The name's Meiko. Sakine Meiko." She said, waving around a wine bottle as if to emphasize some point.

Luka nodded her head, smiling at Meiko.

"So, Luka-nee. Are you?"

"Am I a what?"

Meiko rolled her eyes. _Great. Another airhead_.

"A fu-jo-shi~." Rin said.

"Oh! Uhm, I-I guess so. I _do_ have a collection of yaoi mangas in my luggage."

"_Cooool~._" The demon duo said, eyes sparkling.

RIn suddenly smirked.

"Luka-nee! How would you like to help us in our _Get-Kaito-and-Lenny-together _plan?"

"Sorry?"

"Rin-chan, y'know, that's a very stupid name for the plan." Gakupo butted in.

"Oh. Hello, Gakupo-san." Luka smiled.

"Hey, Luka-chan!" He said, flicking his bangs.

Rin pretended to puke. Miku giggled. Meiko smacked both of them on the head.

"Anyway, these two are trying to get Kaito-kun and Len-kun together." Gakupo explained.

"Together?"

"Yeah. As in, together-_together_."

"Oh~! That sounds fun! Will you please count me in, Rin-san??" Luka asked, her hands intertwined and her eyes sparkling.

Meiko could only rub her temples in disagreement. _Oh my god._

xxxxxx

"Good work today, you bastards!"

They we're all jampacked into one elevator as they headed home. Meiko was the one who insisted on riding one elevator, saying "It's much more time-saving this way, you idiots!". Meiko was again, drunk and was the one randomly yelling inside the cramped space.

"M-meiko-nee...! Don't shout!" Len cried out.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME, YOU TINY SHOTA?!"

"MEIKO-NEE'S DRUNK AGAIN~!" Miku squealed.

"Miku-chan, your breath reeks of onion leek." Rin complained.

"W-who's up for an ice cream?" Kaito asked.

"I am!" Luka said happily.

"Did somebody fart?!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Gaku-nii, that's probably your own breath." Rin said, laughing.

"Rin, are you even a girl?" Len murmured.

"Are _you_ even a boy?" Rin answered back.

"HAHA! NICE COMEBACK, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Meiko yelled again.

"Ow! Something bit my beautiful face!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"My butt's prettier." Rin laughed.

When the elevator door opened, all of them _literally_ popped out and _spilled_ on the ground. People we're staring at them. Meiko quickly stood up and ran to the entrance only to be stopped in her tracks when she heard a loud thunder boom. She shivered.

"So that's why it was fuckin' cold." Meiko said before chugging down on her wine.

Rin sat up and stared at their umbrellas lined up on the wall (they always leave it there). It was all color-coordinated and she didn't see a pink umbrella. She jumped up and took her own umbrella, shoving it into Luka's hands. Len could only watch in horror as he realized what was happening.

"Luka-nee! You can use my umbrella for today. I'll use Lenny's umbrella for now."

She quickly ran out, grabbing her umbrella, Miku and Miku's umbrella in the process. Meiko ignored Len's pleas of "Meiko-nee, wait!" and walked out on her own, making a mental note to go to the nearest bar to enjoy herself. Gakupo was the next one to leave, escorting Luka to their home. Len and Kaito we're the only ones left. And at the wall where seven umbrellas were previously propped against remained only one umbrella: a _blue_ umbrella. Kaito just smiled at Len, the latter secretly cursing Rin under his breath.

"Len-kun, if it's okay with you, we can share my umbrella!"

"Th-thanks..."

xxxxxx

"Oh my gosh! Is that Kaito and Len?! KYAAA!"

Len walked alongside Kaito, his face red. Now don't get the wrong idea. Shota-Boy was _totally_ fine with sharing an umbrella with his oniisan... at first. But as soon as they got out of the building, people started taking their pictures. A new fandom was born. The _KaiLen_ fandom. Fangirls from all directions we're squealing. Older women we're _awww_-ing at them. They looked like siblings. How cute. But Len just couldn't take it. He was blushing. And to top it all off, he saw some of the people fiddling with their phones after taking a picture: probably sending it to another person. His neighbor Akita Neru popped into his mind. _Crap. Neru never misses out on gossips that spreads first through phones._ He shivered.

"Len-kun, d'ya wanna eat somewhere? I-I'm kinda hungry. Ahehe."

"O-oh. Sure." Len smiled at him.

In his mind, Len just rolled his eyes. _Kaito-nii just had to make it worse._

xxxxxx

A/N: It's just a short-update. The next chapter will be about the chaos that will happen in the restaurant that they are gonna eat in. For now... I'm just gonna rest and let my head cool off. It's been hurting since last night. And to top it all off, I have review classes tomorrow. (dies)

OH MY GOD. I HAVE A PRETTY SURE IDEA WHY MY HEAD'S HURTING. DAMN IT. I was at my friend's house yesterday celebrating her birthday. Don't worry, I do not drink. It's probably because I was laughing my ass off when we were singing to the karaoke. :))) My throat still hurts. :))

Anyway, thanks for reading and review please... :D (dies again)


	7. Crying Over Spilt Vegetable Juice

A/N: I'm alive, yes. And I feel REALLY horrible that I didn't update for so long. I was so busy with deadlines, projects, papers, debate, deliberations., defense... AGH. *headbang* But now it's ALL over. :D I'm graduating on the 27th! :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this teaser...sort of. :)))

xxxxxx

Len squirmed in his seat. He felt uncomfortable eating dinner with his Kaito-nii, especially since the people around them kept on staring. You would probably think, "_What's wrong with two guys having dinner?_". True, nothing's wrong with something like that, but the thing is, there was just something _different_ about these two...and Len was aware of it. Everybody is, except for one blue-headed idiot. Kaito raised his hand (rather slowly) to order food for them. A girl around Luka's age approached them, her long silver hair tied with a purple ribbon and her face contorted into a rather pained and confused expression. Len felt goosebumps across his skin. _I can feel something bad's going to happen._

"G-good evening, sir, ma'am. M-may..." She gulped.

_WTF. MA'AM? DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU?_ Len was already glaring at her.

"M-may...M-m-m-m-mayItakeyourorde-

"YO-WA-NEEE!"

A blonde-haired girl from the Rin-and-Miku age bracket came flying in, her foot pointed towards the silver-haired girl, who is apparently named Yowane. Everything happened too quickly for Len's mind to process. In a span of five seconds, their table was a mess. The girl with the blonde hair erupted from the mess and she was yelling out obscenities at Yowane Haku.

"YOWANEEE. HOW DARE YOU SPILL YOUR FUCKING WINE OVER MY PHONE!"

"A-akita-san...! I didn't do it on purpose...!" The poor girl was using a splinter of wood from the table as some kind of shield.

"ON PURPOSE OR NOT, YOU SPILLED THAT STUPID WINE! **ON MY PHONE!**"

"...Akita Neru...?" Len pointed out.

Neru swiveled her head towards the shota and scoffed.

"Ah. Kagamine Boy."

"I have a name, lemon head." Len sneered.

"Hypocrite. Who you calling lemon head, LEMON HEAD?" Neru flipped her rather soggy-looking phone and showed the screen to Len.

"Having a date with your _oniichan_, eh?" She was smirking.

Len felt his face grow hot. He tried grabbing the phone away but Neru was fast. All the while, Kaito was talking to Yowane, telling her their order and totally oblivious to the two blondies bickering across him.

During all this madness, majority of the people in the restaurant were staring at four people who poorly disguised themselves with cheap trenchcoats and fake moustaches. Three of them were supposed to be men, but one had big bouncy ribbons on her head, the other had long green pigtails and the other had long pink wavy hair. The real man in the group shook his head at his accomplices, his lavender tresses waving softly. They fixed their dark shades and hid their faces behind menus. The one with the bouncy ribbons, obviously Rin, hit Gakupo on the head with her menu.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He hissed at her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rin was glaring at Neru and Yowane.

"Aagh! Those two girls! Why are they there? They're ruining the moment!" Luka was making weird faces.

"Maybe we should do something, Rin-chan!" Miku squealed.

While Rin thought of an idea, Miku raised her hand and ordered a vegetable juice.

xxxxxx

"A-ah...! I'm sorry, ma'am...!"

Kaito stared. Rin gaped, her mouth open. Luka froze, her mouth shaped into a cute little 'o'. Miku's eyes were wide. Gakupo held back a laugh. Neru chuckled. Len was covered from head to toe with Miku's vegetable juice. Yowane, of course, was the one who spilled it. She looked horrified.

"M-ma'am, I-I am so s-s-s-sorry-

"I am a guy." Len said quietly.

"M-ma'am...?"

"I. AM. A. GUY." Len was glaring. He really wasn't a lucky boy.

"Len-kun, let's just go home and get you cleaned up, 'kay?" Kaito interrupted, smiling at len and Yowane.

He stood up and took Len by the arm gently, leading him towards the exit. Len liked the idea of cleaning himself up. But boy oh boy, he was forgetting about his sister (who was always ahead of him by two steps).

xxxxxx

Len was surprised to see his bedroom..._bare_. His bedsheet and blanket were missing. His pillows, too. He was starting to get a bad feeling about all of this. He went to his closet and surprise surprise, his clothes were gone, too. He already knew what was happening. His twin was behind _all_ of this. He smelled like vegetables, his hair and skin were sticky and he was hating this day more and more.

He calmed himself down and went to Gakupo. Although the latter was a big man, he probably had some clothes and towel to spare for Len. He timidly knocked on the door and soon, Gakupo opened it. He beamed at Len.

"Wow, Len-kun! Are you trying to become a vegan? That's...kinda taking it to a whole new level, don't you think so?" He laughed.

"Gaku-nii, for some _weird _reason, my clothes are missing. I was wondering if I could borrow a towel and some clothes. I just wanna take a shower and scrub this juice off me." Len explained.

"I'm sorry, Len-kun. My closet's wiped clean also. I did laundry earlier today."

"Oh...okay." Len looked crestfallen.

"Why don't you try asking Kaito?"

"Wh-what...!" He blushed.

"Oh, c'mon. Go ahead!" Gakupo grinned.

"...okay." Len gave a small bow and trudged towards Kaito's room.

xxxxxx

"He bought it, Gaku-nii!" Miku giggled.

"I feel so bad. He looked so..._vulnerable_." Gakupo was crouching in a corner, depressed.

"I like where this is going." Rin smirked.

xxxxxx

_TO BE CONTINUED~_


	8. Cosplaying Kaito

A/N: Oh my goooshhh! I'm so sorry for the super long wait, me luvvies! I was so busy with college that I totally forgot about FF. But worry no more for I am here. :D Sorry for the waiiit! I'll try to update weekly (TRY). :D This update is sort of like, a message that I am still alive. Hee. :D So it's going be short. :D Enjoy!

xxxxxxx

We find our dear little shota fidgeting in front of the blue-headed idiot's door. He liked Kaito, sure (we all know it's more than _like_, but let's not get ahead of ourselves too much). He enjoyed every moment he shared with him, but ever since his evil twin started minding his business, everything started going haywire. His heart went hammering inside his chest when he saw Kaito. He was starting to have trouble finding the right words to say. He became nervous when Kaito asks him for something. Basically, he was becoming conscious of everything about himself when Kaito was around (he's just like a little girl in love). So in his current, veggie predicament, he felt a little ashamed. He mustered up all his shota courage and knocked on Kaito's door. He heard footsteps, and watched as the door creaked open, revealing a topless Kaito. He felt his face burn.

"Oh, Len! I was just getting into the shower. D'you need something?" The idiot chirped.

"K-kaito-nii...do you have some extra towels and c-clothes...? S-somebody stripped my room..." Len mumbled.

"What? Oh, sure thing, Len. Wait here." Kaito ran back into his room, coming back seconds later carrying a pile of towels and clothes.

He dumped these items into a blue basket and handed them to Len. He grinned.

"Here, so you won't have any problem carrying it." He patted Len's head and went back into his room.

Len's face was still burning red, his heart going crazy.

"I swear to God I will kill Rin..." He walked back to his room, still blushing.

xxxxxxx

"OH MY, LENNY! WHAT ARE YOU WEARIING?"

Rin's exaggerated scream was obviously scripted, but nobody cared. They all had their attention on the resident shota. He donned a white button-up dress shirt that was two sizes large. Underneath it, the hem of a pair of blue boxers peeked out. In his hands, he held an ice-cream printed blue towel. Rin's mind was going crazy with extremely rated situations. Miku's nose bled. Luka blushed a deep shade of red. Gakupo's mouth hung open. Meiko stared, then chugged down on her sake, staring again, and chugging again. The Vocaloid household indeed held perverts under its roof.

"I-I borrowed Kaito-nii's clothes because _someone_ stripped my room clean." He narrowed his eyes at his twin.

She smirked, and walked over to him. She placed her arm across Len's shoulder and pulled him along, her face the very image of evil.

"You should be thanking me, dear brother!" She said gleefully.

"You embarrassed me! Why should I thank you? Are you really that screwed up?"

"I'm not the one who got _screwed_." She let go of her brother, laughing maniacally.

"Wha...? IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE ALL THINKING?"

"Weeeell." She giggled.

"I can't believe you, guys!" Len said, feeling his face grow hot.

"I can't believe you let him fuck you, Len!" Meiko walked up to them, her face red.

"M-meiko-nee, you're drunk..." Len muttered.

Rin ruffled Len's hair.

"My dear brother, let me just say...you look good in Bakaito-nii's clothes." She smirked.

She started walking towards the door, grabbing her coat on the way. Miku followed suit.

"Where are you going now, you evil witch?" Len asked.

"Oh, I've got to record some songs with Miku-chan for work...in the meantime, go cuddle up with Kai-nii, shota-kun." She giggled.

Len's face burned.

xxxxxxx

A/N: This is probably the suckiest chapter ever. The creative juices aren't flowing. I'm really, really sorry, guys! I'll make it up to y'all next time! :D 'Til next time, me luvvies! :D


	9. Alone In The Dark

A/N: ...okay, so I realized that I got a little off-track in the last chapter. My bad. :)) I'll do my best this time. I read the fanfic again, and ideas sprouted from all directions, so...I hope you enjoy this chapter more than you did from the last chapter! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Rin-chan, where are we going? I thought we were gonna go to Yamaha for some recording."

The Demon Duo were heading to the local park. Rin was clutching their Yaoi Note in her gloved hand and she was grinning triumphantly. Miku had been repeating her question more than five times and Rin was getting annoyed. She facepalmed.

"We're not going to record songs, Miku-chan! I was lying!"

"Oh!".

"..." Rin knew that Miku wasn't done talking yet.

"...why'd you do that?" She asked innocently.

Rin groaned inwardly, ignoring Miku altogether. When they reached a park bench, she flopped down on it and placed the notebook on her lap, taking out a pen and scribbling furiously on a blank page. When she was done, she chuckled and shoved the notebook into Miku's hands. When the teal-haired idol finished reading, she was smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, this is great, Rin-chan! But...won't they get traumatized, or something?"

"Nonsense! They're past that stage!" Rin waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh...okay then, if you say so!"

"Besides, when has my plan ever gone wrong?" She smirked.

Oh, Rin. I would like to answer that question, but that isn't my job so, good luck with your new plan.

_Plan #something something (I lost track of the numbering): Lock them someplace DAAARK! Len's scared of the darkness._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following days were uneventful (since Rin and Miku were still busy preparing for their next stunt). Our beloved idols went to and fro to the Yamaha District to record songs. In the Vocaloid household, Gakupo still failed in hitting on the ever-clueless Luka. Len and Kaito, aware of their feelings for each other, were awkward with each other. Meiko stayed in the kitchen (which was no doubt, the best place to be if you don't like being bothered). So on the day of the _operation_, Kaito had made a grave mistake by aimlessly wandering around the house. He had unintentionally entered the kitchen. In a few milliseconds, a spatula missed Kaito's head by an inch and embedded itself onto the wall. The Red Demon Incarnate was blazing with fury. All she needed was the ability to breath flame, and she can be the perfect dragon.

"YOU FUCKING BLUE-HEADED PEDO! GET OUTTA MY KITCHEN!"

"W-what? I-I'm sorry...!" He ducked as Meiko threw a wine bottle at him.

"SORRY DOESN'T COVER IT!"

"A-alright...!" He crawled out of the kitchen.

"AND STAY OUT!" The door slammed shut.

Kaito sat down on the floor and stared at nothingness. When he averted his gaze to the right, it fell perfectly on Len's youthful face. Kaito smiled, enjoying the view. Len was a pretty boy, and of course, Kaito knew that. Not only was he a pretty boy, but he was also kind and smart. Caring, too. So no wonder that Kaito fell for him. Even though he knew that it was wrong, he didn't care.

"You really like him?"

"AH!" Kaito yelped and swivelled his head to the left, seeing Meiko leaning on the doorway and observing him.

"You're so gay. Fuck." Meiko chuckled.

"H-hey, Meiko..."

"So, you like him?" She motioned towards Len's direction.

Kaito nodded.

"Then do something about it. Don't wait for the demon duo to make a move." She went back in without waiting for Kaito's answer.

"Make a move...?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miku, are you ready?"

"R-ready!"

"Shut up...! Stop being so lively...! They'll hear us up here."

"O-oh, right...sorry."

The Demon Duo were in the air duct above the recording room at Yamaha. Don't ask me why they're there; I don't know either. When Kaito and Len went in to record Shotarella, Rin clicked something on a remote control she was holding and the power went out. She had ordered Luka and Gakupo to usher everyone out (excluding Kaito and Len) and tell them that everything was planned. The door to the recording room was an automatic sliding door, so it was impossible for Kaito and Len to get out. Rin and Miku put on their night vision goggles and quietly removed the grate in the air duct so they can see Kaito and Len.

"I-It's quite dark, isn't it...?" Len sounded nervous.

"Yeah, but I'm sure the power will come back; don't worry, Len-kun." Kaito sounded like he was smiling.

"...I'm scared of the dark, Kaito-nii."

Rin smirked. Len sounded very vulnerable. In her night vision view, she could see Kaito grope around for Len. When he got hold of him, he pulled him into a hug. She heard Len gasp. Miku grabbed her arm and fought back a squeal.

"I'm here, Len-kun. I'm here. You don't have to be scared." He soothed.

"...o-okay..." Len didn't seem convinced.

Rin knew it was time for the second part of their plan to commence. Len was scared of ghosts. She took out her iPhone and went to the _Scary_ playlist. She plugged in portable speakers and chose the sound of footsteps. Len whimpered.

"Wh-what was that? K-Kaito-nii I'm scared!" Len threw his arms around Kaito's neck and buried his face on the crook of his neck.

Miku's nose was bleeding.

"That was nothing, Len-kun! Nobody's going to hurt you." His arm went around Len protectively, his hand caressing Len's hair.

Rin then chose the sound _breathing_ from the playlist.

Len tightened his hold on Kaito, who did so, too. Rin stopped the music and watched the scene in front of her unfold.

"Kaito-nii, I heard something...!"

"It's your imagination, Len-kun. I'm here for you, don't worry."

"Kaito-nii...!"

Rin and Miku placed the grate back and took off their night goggles. She clicked a button and the power went back on. Len let out a sigh of relief and instantly blushed red upon discovering their position. He was straddling Kaito, who had his arms around Len protectively. Their faces were mere inches away. Len could smell Kaito's vanilla scented perfume.

"Kaito-nii, I'm sorry for clinging to you like this..." Len said, looking down.

"It's okay." He smiled, still holding Len.

He knew it was time to heed Meiko's advice. He placed his hand on Len's face who looked at him slowly. He pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. Miku was having a hard time fighting back her squeals, and so was Rin. Len moaned a bit, but he pulled Kaito closer, his mouth opening to let Kaito's tongue in. It was what some people would call a hot kiss. Kaito exxplored every inch of Len's mouth, their saliva dripping down their chins. He slipped his hand under Len's shirt and touched every inch of his body, making Len moan. He broke the kiss and started licking Len on the neck. He nibbled his earlobe, kissed his neck, and traced kisses on his jaw going to his lips. All the while, Len kept moaning, feeling himself go hard. He was getting horny. He was sweaty, too, despite the airconditioning. Rin texted Gakupo, saying that nobody should go back to the recording room for the day (Miku fainted when Kaito was kissing Len on the neck).

"K-kaito-nii...!"

"Len-kun...can I ask you something...?"

Kaito stopped kissing Len and just held him, both of them panting. Len nodded, his face strawberry red.

"Will you be mine?" Kaito whispered.

Len kissed him on the lips full in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Len and Kaito were teased by the Demon Duo to no end. Rin retold the steamy situation in excruciating detail that Luka and Miku fainted.

"I guess my job here is done, don't you think so, dear brother?" She said smugly.

"Shut up, Rin!"

Kaito was just smiling, his hand entwined with Len's. He didn't care that Rin and Miku saw everything. He was just happy that he finally had Len to himself. Meiko smiled at him, nodding her head as if to say _Not bat, idiot. Not bad._

"Hey, idiots! I made pancakes." Meiko announced.

"We can go to the kitchen?" Kaito asked hopefully.

"NO, YOU FUCKING PEDO!" She roared.

"A-alright, I got it...Ahehe..." Kaito grinned sheepishly.

Everyone ate the pancakes while having a good time. Gakupo was trying to get Luka to feed him, who was chatting Miku about Junjou Romantica. Rin was having a cussing contest with Meiko. Kaito fed Len his pancakes, the latter blushing furiously. Rin, of course, caught sight of this. She fished out a camera from her pocket and snapped a photo of the couple. Len heard the shutter and threw a pancake at Rin. It landed on Meiko's face.

"I cook pancakes for you and just throw it away? I'LL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS, YOU FUCKING GAYBOY!" She chased Len around the house with a broken sake bottle.

Kaito approached Rin and grinned at her.

"I'd like a copy of that photo, if that's alright."

Rin laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well? How was it? I think I'm ending it here; I have a lot of stories that needs updating. Thanks for reading up to this point! I LOVE YOU GUYS! xoxo :)


End file.
